


The Yahoo Plot

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair gets a threatening email.  Just another bit of Sentinel Sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yahoo Plot

**Author's Note:**

> 12 Oct is our Juli's happy birthday. Because she likes lap cuddling scenes, this story is for her. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sent well wishes. Because Sarah's eyesight is still very poor, Michael O'Reilly typed this story, but the plot is all Sarah's.

## The Yahoo Plot

by Sarah Saint Ives

Author's disclaimer: All characters belong to someone else. Yahoo is in no way responsible for any of the emails sent.

* * *

The Yahoo Plot  
By Sarah Saint Ives 

Blair sat on the couch, trembling fingers on the keyboard, misty eyes on the small screen. He sat straighter, blue eyes widening as the apartment door swung open, ready to bolt if necessary. 

The relief was marked on his handsome face as his partner appeared. Jim Ellison gazed in concern at his friend as he closed the door behind him and took off his jacket. "What's up, Chief?" he asked. 

"Did you lock the door?" Blair asked nervously. 

Jim turned to check the door. "Yeah, it's locked." Dropping his jacket over the back of a chair, he went to sit beside his best friend. "You wanta tell me what's wrong?" 

"I got an email." Blair stared fearfully at the computer on his knees. 

With more patience than he felt, Jim asked, "Can I read it?" 

Blair handed him the laptop. On the screen was a Yahoo email folder, already closed, but anthroblair@yahoo.com had not signed out. He clicked to open the inbox, then read the list of five emails that had already been read. "Which one?" he asked. 

"Cleaning up." Blair said, referring to the subject line of the second email. 

Jim opened the email, noting the sender's address was aptbl@yahoo.com . Initials for something personal, he deduced. "Blair Sandburg," he read aloud, noting that his friend had drawn his bare feet beneath him and hugged a cushion. "Your indiscretion is abominable. Let me explain. The APTBL is an organization to clean up Cascade and its citizens. Your behavior is not acceptable, and will not go unpunished. The relationship you and your lover, Jim Ellison have flagrantly flaunted will come to an end one way or another. You will not be allowed to practice homosexuality in Cascade. The APTBL law will be executed upon you and your partner soon after you read this email." 

The email was unsigned. Jim read it again to himself, then calmly closed it. He signed off, logged out and closed the laptop. "They think we're gay." He said. "Why would anyone think we're gay, Blair?" 

"I don't know. Maybe because we're so close." Blair shivered. "Right now, I almost wish we were lovers so I could snuggle up in your arms and feel safe." 

Jim reached for him. "You can snuggle up in these arms any time you like." He said softly. "And these APTBL assholes can kiss my ass. We're not going to let them scare us. Don't worry about it, Chief." 

Blair snuggled close, found himself hauled into the larger man's lap. Jim kissed his forehead as he twirled a tress of Blair's hair round his fingers. 

"Why do people write things like that?" the guide whispered, fiddling with the buttons on Jim's shirt. 

"Because they're miserable, bored people who feel so much hate they have to vent some way, I guess. I don't know, Blair. There are so many nasty people in the world that you can never really feel safe." 

"I feel safe now." Blair said, tilting back his head to look at his beloved Sentinel. He smiled, his blue eyes on his friend's lips. "Did you ever think about being that way with me?" 

Jim smiled affectionately at him. "Yeah, I've thought about it. You know I love you, Blair." 

"I love you, too, Jim." Blair's voice was husky. He stretched to plant a quick kiss on Jim's lips. "I love you more than anybody, ever." 

Jim bent to give him a soft, lingering kiss. "I want you, Blair. I've always wanted you." 

Blair's arms wrapped round his neck. "I'm yours." He said, kissing him again. "Yours for as long as you want me." 

"That would be forever." Jim swore. The laptop fell harmlessly onto the couch, forgotten, as he lifted his precious package in strong arms and carried him up the stairs to his bed. 

* * *

  
Later that evening, while Jim was in the shower, Blair picked up the  
laptop and answered the offending email.

Dear APTBL 

He really loves me! I'm so glad it worked the way I hoped it would. This yahoo address plot was the greatest conspiracy I ever devised! He'll never guess that APTBL means 'Alternate Plan to Becoming Lovers'! LOL! 

Love  
Blair 

With a devious smile, he deleted the original email, logged off and joined Jim in the shower. 

The end 


End file.
